


Readjustment

by CollateralChaos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hange Zoe has anxiety issues, Hange is great, Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Scientist Hange Zoë, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralChaos/pseuds/CollateralChaos
Summary: Female! Reader POV, about 2 years before the 104th's graduation.An expedition gone wrong leaves you injured, no longer able to fight like you used to. Your left to pick up the pieces; giving yourself little time to address the fallout. Will you be able to bull through like usual?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at a Y/N fic. Hope you all enjoy!!

You stood in the scarred fields, bloodied, bruised, and down an arm. You had tried to clear out the two titans that stood in the wagon’s path, the wagon fast approaching. You were losing a lot of blood, but you weren’t about to let that stop you. Your fellow soldiers were counting on you clearing the path, and damn it you’d clear the path even if it cost you your life. Your left hand was trembling as you held the sword in front of you, ready to fight. Were you afraid? Or were you trembling because of the pain? No time to think, the titan in front of you done waiting as it took off at a run, intent on taking you out. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, and charged forward as well. You were going to go down swinging. The titan was getting closer. 20 meters. 15 meters. 10 meters. 5 meters. Just as the titan was bearing down on you, you saw it. As if a guardian angel from the heavens was sent, a blur of blades was seen flying through the air, ripping through the charging titan’s nape with an efficiency you knew of from one soldier- your Captain Levi. As the titan fell, so did you, falling to your knees as exhaustion and blood loss started to take its toll. Levi landed next to you, the titan’s blood disappearing in steam.  
“You know, Captain, I could’ve taken him,” You spoke more softly than intended, your words slurring a little. The captain let out what you assumed to be a chuckle, squatting next to you to assess the damage.  
“Take it easy, y/n. You’re losing a lot of blood,” Levi spoke evenly, making you think you had imagined the chuckle. You smiled lightly at the captain’s words. No shit, sherlock, you thought, swaying a little bit as he took out a small knife. Before you could question it, he cut part of your leather straps, just long enough to make a tourniquet. He wrapped it tightly around your stump of a right arm, working to slow the bleeding. You couldn’t even feel the pain. Were you just that low on blood or was the adrenaline holding it off? Probably both, you thought hearing the wagons near as the captain stood up, seemingly finished.   
“Come on, stand up soldier. We’re not finished with you yet,” Levi spoke authoritatively, holding a hand out for you to take. You looked up, dropping your sword and taking his forearm as he pulled you to his feet. Another scout rushed over, steadying you as you swayed in the breeze. Levi turned and walked towards his horse, leaving you in the care of the scout who led you towards the wagon. Your vision was starting to fade as a 2nd scout helped you onto the cart, fading completely as you laid down, lost in a state of unconsciousness.

Xxxxx 2 Days Later xxxxX

You woke with a shout, sitting up in bed. The last thing you remembered was Levi killing the titan.  
“Was it all a dream?” You questioned, until you went to move your right arm. “Oh, I guess it wasn’t,” you said aloud to yourself, ignoring the pain in the stump. That was something to deal with later. You looked back around the room, realizing it was actually your room, which means you weren’t too bad off. A soft knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts, the door opening slowly. In stepped Commander Erwin, followed closely by Levi. You looked to their faces, both as unreadable as ever.  
“Ah, good, you’re finally awake y/n,” Erwin spoke, and you just nodded in response. You knew what conversation this was, and you were dreading every bit of it.  
“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked, noting your silence. You cleared your throat, suddenly feeling parched.  
“I’m feeling ok, Commander, thank you. Can’t say much about my right arm though,” you said, glancing at the bandaged stump. Erwin let out a small chuckle at this, offering a kind smile.  
“I can’t say I blame you. I don’t think I’d know how to respond if I had lost an arm either. Levi said you were brave, willing to fight that titan to your last breath,” Erwin said, acknowledging your last stand. This time it was you who chuckled, looking back.  
“Can’t say whether it was brevity or stupidity, sir,” you responded, earning a chuckle this time from both Erwin and Levi.  
“Well, I can’t say for certain which it may have been, but they’re often interconnected. Some acts of bravery are stupid, some stupid acts are brave. It all depends on perspective, I guess,” Erwin retorted, as philosophical as he ever was. You sighed, it made sense in ways, but you knew that wasn’t why they were here.  
“While I appreciate the checkup, sirs, I feel like there’s more to this visit than just small talk,” you responded, no longer wanting to beat around the bush. You knew what this was. Without both arms, you were useless to the scouts. You’d be relegated to desk duty, or maybe kitchen duty. Either way, it wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted to be out there, making a difference. Erwin sighed at this.  
“Y/n, we came here to discuss your future with the scouts. Normally, we’d offer you desk work or kitchen duties, but conferring with Levi here, we’ve come up with what we think is a… better solution regarding your situation,” Erwin explained, letting Levi step forward to finish the explanation while you looked on, curious. Levi shared a look with Erwin before stepping to your left.  
“We know you’re not one to sit idly by, nor would you be happy sitting on the sidelines. It just so happens, as well, that Hange has a position in her squad that fits you just well. Well enough anyways,” Levi spoke, even toned, almost bored sounding. You quirked your eyebrows. You'd met Hange a handful of times, she seemed to be a good commander, if a bit eccentric. Things would not be boring, at the very least.  
"What would I be doing exactly? I dont see how I could really be of use to her in my state," you asked, looking down at your right arm. Your writing arm, you thought to yourself.  
"Well heres the thing, y/n. You've got a good head on your shoulders. A smart cookie. And good reactions to boot, if pipsqueak here is accurate. That alone is a good combo. It isn't gonna be easy, but I think you'll do just fine," Hange's voice came up, the section commander walking through the door. She must've been waiting to make her grand entrance.  
"With all due respect, I think you must have me mistaken with another Levi squad soldier. My right arm begs to differ when it comes to reaction times," you half-joked, gesturing with your arms that something was missing. You winced as it felt like lightning bolts shot out of your nonexistent right hand. Hange took a serious look at the joke, not mad but something else.  
"Y/n, one mistake doesn't constitute you being bad at something. We've all made our fair share of mistakes. Just last night I mixed up the sugar and salt for my tea an- anyways, you were outnumbered and at a disadvantage. The fact that you lost only an arm is commendable. You're a good soldier, your reputation precedes you. Don't let this setback stop you," Hange spoke softly, yet with a stern tone meant to stop any disagreements before they started. You sighed, nodding in agreement. You couldn't let this stop you.   
"So, when do I start? Might take me a while to relearn everything with my left though," you spoke, looking around the room at your superiors. You'd only just woke up, but you were itching to get out of the bed. Hange laughed at this, Erwin and Levi as stoic as ever. Hange walked over to the side of your bed, seemingly examining you for a few moments before stepping back.  
"Well, as long as pipsqueak and brows over there ok it, we'll get you oriented today to what you'll be doing, get you right into the swing of things," Hange spoke, turning to face the two men in the room. Levi glared at the nickname, though no malice was observed, while Erwin chuckled at the nicknames. It was obvious the three of them had a close bond, just what you'd expect of scouts. If you'd learned anything in the past two years, it would be that scouts are family, and that when Levi says clean, you CLEAN.  
"I don't care, as long as she's mobile and willing, do with her as you please Hange," Levi spoke, turning towards the door to leave.  
"I agree. She seems to be able to move. So long as you take it careful for the next few weeks, y/n, I have no issue with you starting under Hange today," Erwin spoke, following Levi out the door, closing it and leaving just you and your new boss.  
"Do you need help with anything? I imagine you don't want to go out in just your bandages, and I think it'll take a few days to get used to this," hange spoke, gesturing to your right arm.  
"Id appreciate some, yes. As much as I'd love to do it on my own, my stub is too sensitive still to be any use," you said, looking down the bed. It pained you to admit needing help, but you knew you had to get used to it for now. Hange nodded at this, and you swing your legs out of bed. She helped you to stand, your legs still a little wobbly from being in bed for 2 days. After you steadied yourself, Hange went to your dresser, and you directed what clothes you needed, her making quick work of that and helping you get dressed. You didn't have too much trouble with the pants or socks, but when it came to your bra and button up, you needed an extra hand. Hange helped with that, and before long the two of you were headed off to the mess hall for lunch, having slept through breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a CW, panic attack this chapter. Kind of a slow chapter, hope you all enjoy! Also, going to be fixing Hange's pronouns at some point, I did not realize it was Canon that they were gender ambiguous/used they/them. I apologize for that

You and Hange made it to lunch quickly, Hange growing excited at the prospect of 'new meat' as she put it. You noticed every time she got overly excited, she unconsciously moved her glass to the top of her head, an almost feral smile gracing her features. It was equal parts scary and funny. You knew the future was going to be interesting, at least. As long as you make it that long, they'll realize just how useless you are and dump you in the kitchen soon enough, a voice in your head popped in, playing on your insecurities. You shook your head, clearing the thoughts. You couldn't let them in like that.  
"Earth to y/n, you ok up there?" Hange asked, knocking on your head gently to get your attention. You stopped walking to look at them, realizing you must've spaced out. You nodded silently, offering a small smile as reassurance, Hange giving an almost doubtful look, but letting the subject be. You were grateful for that one.   
"So, y/n, basically you're going to be my assistant. And by assistant I mean research assistant. You've got a good head on your soldiers, and according to pipsqueak, you're about as fearful of the titans as they are of you, which is not at all. I need that in an assistant. So many are do afraid when trying to study titans, they overlook things," Hange explained, you nodding in response. You thought the position to be Moblit's already, but didn't question it. It wasn't desk duty, so you were OK with whatever.  
"That's to say, you're sharing the position with Moblit. He's my right hand, and you're my lef-" Hange stopped midway through, realizing she was going to make a joke about your arm. It clicked in your head and you chuckled.  
"That was a good one, sir. I suppose I'll have to get used to jokes. Not that I mind it," you said, offering a sincere smile to show she hadn't offended you. Your existence is a joke to her and everybody else, the voice said again, louder this time. Your smile faltered just as Hange nodded, turning away. You dropped the smile as soon as she wasn't looking. This was gonna be tough if this kept up. You and Hange got into the lunch line, quickly grabbing food. Hange guided you to her table, which was occupied by Erwin, Levi, and Moblit, already. You weren't sure if you should be sitting at such a table, reserved for higher ups. Hange didn't give you a choice though, motioning for you to sit. You complied, offering a small smile as a greeting to the other three scouts. Hange had you sit next to her, grateful her side made it so your backs were facing the wall. You could look out over the mess hall easily like this. There were a lot of faces missing, it seemed. Even more were battered and bruised, just as you were.   
"Hey, eat your food. You haven't eaten in two days, y/n," Erwin spoke, his words pulling you out of your thoughts. You hadn't even noticed you were hungry, let alone that all eyes at the table were on you. You suddenly felt sheepish, warmth creeping up your cheeks. You didn't like this attention.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir," you spoke quickly, looking down at your tray and focusing on the grey slop. Despite its appearance, it wasn't half bad. It had good flavor, despite its disturbing texture. Not as good as a nice slice of meat, but it had been years since you'd had any, so it was good nonetheless. Conversation resumed around you as you started eating, you were thankful to blend into the background, but all too soon, your food was gone. Full as you were, you wished it were still there for you to focus on. A slap on the back brought you out of your thoughts, turning to find Hange and Moblit standing already. She looked excited about something.  
"Ready to go? I hear the garrison regiment has a surprise for us at trost!" Hange spoke excitedly, obviously enthused at what it may be. You offered a smile, before standing up. You wobbled a bit, still off balance, but the duo steadied you. You grabbed your tray, returning it to the kitchen before meeting Hange and Moblit by the door, the commander barely containing her excitement. You smiled at that, the energy infectious. Try as you might, you couldn't focus on the commander's conversation with Moblit. Everything was starting to seem too loud, as the three of you made your way to the stables. As you made it closer to your destination, you could feel this clawing feeling in your chest and a pounding in your ears that deafened you, blocking out all other sounds. You stopped, stock still, waiting for the moment to pass. You weren't sure how long you were stuck there, not being able to get out of your head, that clawing in your chest making it seem like whatever it was would burst out at any second. Just as you felt you couldn't take anymore, you felt two warm hands cradle your face, one on each cheek. Looking up brought you staring straight into a set of concerned brown eyes. You realized it was Hange, who had grabbed your face. It looked like she was trying to say something to you, but you just couldn't hear it, the pounding still deafening the world. She turned her head and said something, presumably to Moblit, before turning back to face you. You focused on their eyes, the clawing in your chest slowing, the pounding in your ears easing up. You could finally make out what they were saying, if only slightly.  
"Breathe with me, come on y/n," they said, seeing the recognition cross your eyes. They took one of their hands and grabbed yours, bringing it to their chest to feel their breathing. You did your best to match it, realizing you hadn't been taking breaths the whole time. They gave you a smile, noticing that you were responding more and more.   
"Here, sit down. Moblit grabbed you a chair," Hange motioned behind you, noting that Moblit was there with a chair. So that's what she said to him, you thought, sitting slowly. Your chest still ached, but the pounding in your ears was gone. You looked around, noticing for the first time that you weren't that far from the stables. Thankfully it was just Hange and Moblit for the moment.   
"You ok there? Had us worried when you froze," Moblit spoke up, standing off to your right now. Hange nodded in agreement, concern written on their face. You nodded in response, your voice not coming to you. It was like it had been stolen away, replaced by a tightness you hadn't realized was there. Hange squatted in front of you, getting to eye level.  
"Has that ever happened to you before?" They asked, concern filling their voice. You shook your head, not recalling this ever before. It was a first for you.  
"Nod or shake your head if these are what you're feeling. Tightness or pressure in your chest?" You nodded.   
"Tightness in your throat or an inability to speak?" You nodded.  
"Loss of focus on the world? Like losing the ability to hear or focus on things around you?" You nodded again. They were hitting them all on the head with pinpoint accuracy.  
"Sounds like a panic attack to me, Hange. What do you think?" Moblit asked, turning to face the commander. They nodded in agreement, staying focused on you.  
"It’s gonna be ok, y/n. Well not really but it really will. It was just a panic attack. Not that a panic attack is JUST a panic attack but," they paused, taking a moment to collect themselves. "This sort of thing is normal for people who have gone through traumatic experiences. Sometimes there's a thing that triggered it, sometimes it just comes out of nowhere. Everyone is unique in how they experience it. The point is, it's common enough that there's help, and it's not life threatening usually. Of course if you freeze up in battle it might be but otherwise it isn't." You nodded, catching most of what they said. Good job, now you can't function physically OR mentally, the voice from earlier prodded. You did your best to keep breathing evenly. Was this voice part of the panic attacks?  
"Hey, bean, right here. Focus on my voice, ok?" Hange spoke again, catching your attention. "You ok to go to Trost, or do you want to hold off? We can wait till tomorrow if you need some time." You thought about it for a few moments. Would you be ok to ride like this? Maybe, but what if something happens? And you freeze up in the moment and can't protect yourself?  
"I-I'll stay behind, if I can. I think I need some time," you spoke finally, little more than a whisper. Your voice was shaky at best. You weren't sure you could handle much at the moment. Hange nodded at this, turning to Moblit.  
"Send word to the Garrison that we'll be there tomorrow morning. Today we shall rest," Hange spoke authoritatively, Moblit nodding at this. You wondered why they just didn't go without you. Hange turned back to you, studying your face.  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm not heading there without the both of you. You're my right and left hands, I'd rather you both be up and willing than be down one. Despite what you're thinking, you're very much needed," Hange spoke softly, easing some of your thoughts. You yawned, suddenly feeling very tired.   
"Right, let's get you back to your room. You need some more rest," Hange spoke up again, offering you their hand to pull you to your feet. You accepted, standing with ease. Moblit nodded, before heading to the stables to presumably head to Trost to inform the Garrison. The two of you turned around, heading back to the sleeping quarters. Hange walked the full way with you in silence, making sure you made it in safely. You thanked them, offering a small smile. They returned your smile easily, and it made smiling just a little bit easier, despite the situation. You let the door close before plopping onto your bed, wincing as it jarred your right arm. This was gonna be a tough one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Chapter 3 here, hope you're all enjoying! Let me know what you think! Peace! CW mentions of suicide, graphic violence

_ You saw the two titans, wandering aimlessly at first near the patch of trees. If you could make it to the trees, you could easily take them out. You guided your horse towards the patch, giving the titans a wide berth, hoping they wouldn’t notice. As you got close, you moved to a standing squat on your horse, readying your ODM with one last check, you made sure the titans were still near, and took off through the trees, swinging with ease. You saw the titans up ahead, just past the tree line. You readied yourself, bursting out of the tree line. With ease, you latched onto the tian, spinning upwards towards the nape. With a flash, your swords ripped through the flesh, blood spraying you. You changed direction quickly, aiming for the other titan. Your hooks hit it in the thigh, and you aimed to swing below it and up its back. Just as you swung through its legs and started up, it turned fast, faster than a normal titan. You had already begun your swing, muscle memory taking over, as it lunged forward with its mouth, its teeth grabbing your right arm just above the elbow, it bit down, and all you could feel was a crunch, followed by blinding pain in the arm. You went flying to the ground, rolling and tumbling to a stop a good 30 meters away. You got slowly to your knees, your right arm missing just above the elbow, blood pouring out of the wound. Grunting in pain and effort, you stood to your feet, stumbling a few steps. You fixed your grip on the sword, facing the titan. You held it in front of you, ready to go down swinging. _

You woke with a start, drenched in sweat and your arm throbbing. Why couldn’t it all have just been a dream? You swung your legs out of bed, turning the lantern on at your bedside. You grabbed the cup of pain pills the doctor left earlier, and took them with a swig of water. You looked around your room, it was still early. You sighed, standing up. 

_ You’re a useless fuck. Cant even take out both titans, losing an arm, and needing to be saved once again. You should’ve died out there, _ the voice from yesterday popped in, hitting where it hurt.

“No. You’re wrong,” you said, voice trembling as you tried to calm your breathing. The voice in your head laughed at you. 

_ So weak! You can’t even control yourself right now, because you know I’m right! Why don’t you do everyone a favor and take a dive off the wall, let the titans finish you off! _ The voice said once again, maliciously.

“No, stop it! Get out!” you yelled, hands going to your head as you tried to push it out. It was laughing at you again. 

_ The only reason you weren’t relegated to kitchen duty is that they all PITY you! They wish you had died! You should have died! Just go die!  _ The voice screeched in your head, bringing you to tears. You screamed, letting loose your anger. IN a moment of rage, you flipped the bed and frame. Losing yourself in it, you went around the room, ripping the drawers out of the dressing, throwing clothes and momentos alike around, utterly trashing the room till you collapsed in a pile of clothes, breathing heavily, rage having left your body. As you lay there, trying to calm yourself, you drifted into a dreamless and fitful sleep, exhaustion setting in.

  
  


Xxxxx 4 Hours Later xxxxX

  
  


You awoke to a pounding on your door. It sounded urgent. As you came to your senses, memories of last night rolled in, and you realized what had happened. You were even still lying in the pile of clothes from your dresser. The pounding on the door continued, drawing your attention. As you looked towards the door, you realized the issue. In throwing your room around, the bed had come to lay in front of the door, effectively blocking it shut. You panicked at this, rushing to stand up.

“Hange, move,” you heard, sounding like a muffled Levi through the door. Immediately after, there was a smash as the door was kicked in, shoving the bed out of the way. You could see Levi in the doorway, looking irritated. Behind him stood Hange, a worried look on their face as they peered into the room. Levi paused in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but you didn’t think it was anything good.

“Move it, pipsqueak,” Hange said, lightly shoving Levi away as they climbed over the mess to where you were standing.

“I-I’m sorry, sirs, I can-” Hange stopped you, wrapping you in a tight hug. You kind of melted into it, not realizing just how much you needed one of those. Levi stepped over the mess as well, careful to avoid the clothes. He found a clear spot in the floor near you, observing.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Hange asked, letting you go and stepping back as they looked around the room. You weren’t quite sure what to say, looking between the both of them, trying to think of an answer, before Levi cleared his throat.

“She had a breakdown, Hange. Must’ve either woken from a nightmare or not been able to sleep and just snapped. Give us a minute, if you would,” Levi spoke, giving them a look before grabbing a chair. Hange nodded, stepping out of the room quickly. Levi sat, gesturing for you to sit as well. You plopped down on the clothes you slept on. Levi sighed at this, looking around the room again.

“I’m sorry sir, I jus-” Levi cut you off with a look, as unreadable as ever.

“Don’t apologize, y/n. There’s nothing to apologize for. I know what happened. You’re dealing with the memory of what happened, and from Hange has told me, not very well. First a pretty big panic attack, now this,” Levi said, gesturing to the room. You looked around again, realizing just how messy it was. You nodded slightly, confirming the captain’s thoughts. “It’s gonna be ok. This is something we see often. Even those that have come back physically fine, suffer from similar things. The first time I lost fellow soldiers on an expedition, I- that’s not important, but, what is, is that you know you’re not alone. We’re all here to help. You can come to any one of us, ok?” You nodded, focused on the captain’s words.

“Thank you captain. I’m sorry to have worried you guys,” you said, a sense of shame filling you at this.

“Don’t be sorry about this. Just clean it up, understood?” Levi said, returning to his stoic default. You nodded at this. Levi stood from the chair, walking towards the doorway. He paused for a moment, before turning to face you. “I can’t guarantee it will get better. I don’t think it ever does. But what you can handle changes, and you adapt. So is the human way.” and with that, he walked out the door, Hange peering back in after. They looked uncertain if they could come in. You offered a sad smile, motioning for them that it was ok. They moved gracefully around the mess, so that they were standing next to you.

“You ok there, bean?” They asked, offering a small smile and their hand. You nodded, taking their hand as they helped you up. They wrapped you in a tight hug, you hugging them back. They smelled of raspberries and pine. You melted into the hug easily, before letting go to look around the room. 

“I should get started on this, before the captain comes back and yells at me,” You said with a smile, earning a laugh from Hange.

“Ah the pipsqueak means well. Why don’t we grab breakfast first? I imagine you must be hungry by now,” they said, throwing a smile your way. You laughed at Hange’s nickname for the captain. They were probably the only one that could get away with it.

“Alright, but if he hunts us down, I’m blaming it on you, sir,” You said, smiling at them. They laughed again, before helping you climb over the mess and out the door. They walked with you to breakfast, chattering loudly about different theories about titans and the walls and the wilds. You smiled and absorbed what they said, genuinely interested and thankful for something to focus on. You made it to the breakfast hall, just as it was seemingly ending. A lot of scouts stared as you passed by, before you realized you were still in your night clothes, warmth filling your cheeks at the realization. You mentioned this to Hange, who just chuckled and told you not to mind them, that there was nothing wrong with it. You relaxed a little at their words as you grabbed your breakfast and sat with them and Moblit. You chowed down on the slop, hungrily devouring every last morsel while Hange went on more about their theories, Moblit tossing in his few cents here and there. It was somewhat relaxing, in an odd way. It helped put your worries at ease, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, a little bit of a shorter chapter, but my 4th of the day! I haven't written this much in ages, definitely gonna try and keep this pace, or at least one chapter a day. Hope you all enjoy! Peace!

After breakfast, you and Hange headed back to your room, the two of you making quick work of the mess you had made in your room, despite insisting they didn’t have to help. They refused to back down, so what would’ve been a herculean task with one arm was made easy. After you were done, Hange helped you again with changing, making quick work of that. It had been a little easier today for you than yesterday, opting for a simple black t-shirt versus your button up yesterday.

“Before I forget, we’ve gotta hit the armory before we leave today for Trost. After you got back to your room last night, I worked with the smith on duty and worked out an improvised ODM set up for you. It’s not much, but in a pinch it’s better than nothing,” Hange mentioned, holding the door Levi had kicked off its hinges while you worked on screwing the hinges back into place.

“Thanks, sir. I was wondering how that’d work, considering everything,” you said, smiling. That was nice of them.

_ They just don’t want you to be a useless fuck, dont think they care,  _ the voice said, intruding on an otherwise nice moment. You ignored it best you could, shoving it down.

“No problem! I hope you like it, I had the designs kicking around for a bit, but none of it really worked well with the standard ODM set up, and I figure if anyone can make use of it, it would be you,” they said, smiling as you finished with the door. Just like that, you were ready for the day, feeling a bit lighter than you had been yesterday. The two of you made your way towards the armory, curious as to what improvements they had made for you. When asked, all they would say is that you’d see. Soon enough, you reached the armory, the man on duty waving you down. He was tall, almost impossibly so, and covered with grease and dirt. Almost what you’d expect. He was completely bald as well, save for one bushy brown mustache. He had a grin on his face as the two of you approached.

“Just in time! We just got ‘er operational!” the man spoke, his voice gruff, but with the excitement you’d come to notice from Hange when they were talking about their different theories. One of the armorers' helpers grabbed the ODM gear from the back room, setting them on the counter in front of you. At first glance, it seemed like standard gear, just missing a blade handle.

“Ah, it looks great! You guys have outdone yourselves!” Hange exclaimed, eyes twinkling at it. 

“So, we’ve made the adjustments mostly as you suggested. We increased the tank size, as well as narrowing the gas port to make it move quicker. The tricky part was the dual hook firing mechanism, took a little tinkering but we finally got it. There’s a third trigger at the bottom for the right side hook. Same mechanics, press once to fire, press a second time to release. Blade release is the same, the thumb button on the side, with one slight difference. This was Fran’s idea. We know one blade doesn’t exactly cut it when killing titans, so we adjusted this to take either one blade or two. With one blade, it’s the standard set up, straight forward, but for two blades, we made it so they lock into the sides at about a 40 degree angle, spreading them enough so that you could possibly take out the titan’s nape. We don’t suggest it, but it is an option you at least have, y’know?” The armorer explained, pointing out the various modifications. You noted the 2 additional blade slots, one on each side of the standard blade slot. It seemed like it could do everything he said, but you wondered if you could so easily adjust.

“Ahhhh it looks fantastic! That’s even better than I thought it would come out! I never even thought about the angled blades, that’s amazing!” Hange exclaimed, practically drooling over it. You smiled at that, of course they would be that excited. Hell, you were pretty excited about it yourself. Maybe that meant you weren’t completely doomed yet.

“I don’t know what to say except for thank you!” you exclaimed, excited yourself. The armorer chuckled at that.

“Don’t thank me just yet, kids. You haven’t taken it for a test run yet, y’know,” the armorer gestured to the equipment, wanting you to try it on. You obliged best you could, needing a lot of assistance with the belts. Hange was more than willing to help, strapping you in nice and tight. You gripped the handle tight, adjusting to the added weight of the mechanisms. Other than that and the missing arm, it almost felt like normal ODM gear. It brought a huge grin to your face, you were really excited now.

“Well, let's hit the course out back. I wanna see how it works!” Hange exclaimed, dragging the armorer with you and them as you headed to the mock titan forest. It had been a while since you’d been on this course, not since you broke your gear last year. You looked through the trees, remembering your paths, and before anyone could say go, you clicked two blades into place, taking off towards the trees. It took a second of fumbling with the trigger, but you rocketed forward, firing the hooks alternately. It really was an adjustment period, the speed boost throwing you off the most. You missed the first few titan models, swinging awkwardly. You started to get the hang of it though, glancing off the next two targets. Finally, the last row of 5 targets, you zipped through with ease, almost as if you weren’t injured

_ But you are, and you’ll never be able to handle things like this again. This training course is one thing, but you wouldn’t last more than a minute against an actual titan,  _ the voice popped up again, causing you to momentarily lose concentration and smack into a tree. You panicked, launching the hook at the last moment, catching the tree to stop your fall. Your face hurt from hitting the tree, but you were otherwise fine. You shook your head of the voice, making your way back to Hange and the armorer, smiling.

“It was fantastic! Took a little getting used to, but once I was it was like I was my old self! I can’t thank you enough!” You yelled, landing a few meters away, sheathing the blades. Hange came bounding up to you, like an excited puppy.

“What was it like? Was the speed boost really that much? How was the double blade? Did the triggers work like they were supposed to?” Hange sped out, curiosity and excitement clearly in control, that feral look was on her face again. You and the armorer chuckled at that, the latter walking back to his shop.

“It was great! A learning curve, but everything worked great! I can’t wait to get back out there!” you exclaimed, joy in your chest. You gave Hange a big hug, as best you could at least. It was a little tough between the gear and one arm, but they hugged you back just as enthusiastically. You and Hange let go, turning to head towards the stables. Moblit was already waiting for you there, mounted atop his horse. Both you and Hange joined him, mounting your respective horses. The ride to Trost was relatively peaceful, Hange delving into deep thought, wondering what the Garrison held for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, back again! It's a me, a Mario! Sleep deprivation weirdness aside, here's chapter 5! CW Panic attack and mention of suicide. I hope it's ok, I got a little stuck on it. Let me know what you think, peace!

You arrived at the gate to Trost, Hange having explained some more of what you’d be doing on the way. It seemed pretty much that you’d be there as a research assistant, helping to prove theories and come up with ideas and thoughts. Seemed easy enough, and far enough removed from desk duty, that you were happy with it. You were greeted at the gates by a Garrison escort, leading you to the lifts up the wall. In no time flat, the three of you were up the wall, Commander Pyxis waiting patiently, a smile ever present on his face. The last time you had seen him was when you had graduated 2 years ago, when you and the other cadets had to help clean and repair the canons and rails at the top of the wall. He seemed nice enough at the time, if not a little sloshed. Then again, that described most of the Garrison regiment. 

“Welcome, Hange, Moblit, and I assume y/n?” Pyxis greeted, offering a slight bow at your group. You bowed back with Hange and Moblit. 

“Thank you for having us, sir,” Hange replied, barely containing their excitement. You could tell they were ready to see this surprise.Pyxis laughed at this, gesturing for your escort to leave.

“I never was one for formalities amongst soldiers, lets walk and talk, shall we?” Pyxis asked, gesturing for the three of you to walk the wall with him. You let Hange and Moblit take the lead, trailing just behind them. 

“We had a slight issue with an abnormal, the other night. It had actually managed to scale part of the wall. Not very far, but it was the first we’ve seen this happen. Thanks to the quick thinking of our elite, we were able to capture this titan,” Pyxis said, catching Hange’s full attention at this. They had never been able to capture an abnormal before according to them. You knew this was gonna set her into a frenzied mood for sure. You kinda felt bad for the titan, not quite sure what lay ahead of it. Your right arm tingled in response, sending any hint of empathy out the window.. Quickly, you came upon what looked to be netting anchored to the top of the wall, the rope shifting every so often. Pyxis stopped, letting your group walk ahead to inspect. You followed Hange to the edge, kneeling beside them as you looked down. Sure enough, there was a titan caught in the ropes, struggling to move. Like most, it appeared genderless. It looked to only be about 2.5 meters, small in comparison to most titans. It had long blonde hair reaching its shoulders, and a permanent frown graced its rather human like features. It was interesting to say the least. To your right, Hange looked absolutely feral over this, their goggles moved to the top of their head as they observed it. Moblit was a bit more warm, still a few steps behind Hange. Pixys stepped behind you, grinning at this.

"I assume this surprise was well worth the travel?" He questioned, Hange's feral smile growing ever larger.

"Of course it is. We don't get captured titans often, and this is gonna be our first abnormal! I can't wait to see what we can learn!" Hange exclaimed, not taking their eyes off the creature. You heard Pixys lean down next to you.

"They scare me more than a titan ever could, if I'm being honest," he whispered into your ear, as you tried to suppress a laugh, failing miserably as you broke out into a fit. Of all the things you expected him to say? That wasn't even on the list. Hange looked over to the two of you, questioning what was happening, while Moblit did his best to conceal his own chuckles, having overheard the commander. 

"I'm sorry, Hange, sir. Commander Pixys told me a joke, and I couldn't resist laughing," you said, giving them a look that said you'd explain later. Hange nodded, turning back to their specimen.

"Anywho, I figured if it's alright with you, I'll have the Garrison transport it to your base so you could observe it better," Pixys stated, standing straight once again. Hange stood up as well, facing the commander.

“That would be much appreciated. We’re still a little short on manpower at the moment,” Hange spoke, smile softening some. You stood, taking a moment to balance yourself. It was still a bit to get used to at this point. 

“Still fairly fresh, is it?” Pixys asked you. You nodded in response, casting your eyes to the wall. No matter how much you tried to tell yourself not to, you felt shame at having lost your arm.

_ Now’s the perfect chance to even it out! Just a few steps and a hop and it will be all better!  _ The voice popped up suddenly, yelling in your head. You shook your head for a second, clearing it away. A small part of you wanted to, you couldn’t lie.

_ Quick and easy. Just do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. _ The voice repeated in your head, as a familiar clawing in your chest returned. It sounded like someone was saying something to you, but between the clawing in your chest and the voice in your head, you couldn’t focus. You couldn’t even breath. Suddenly, warm hands grasped your face, gently pulling it up and pulling you outside of your head, where your eyes met with a warm brown pair that was familiar.  _ Hange, _ you thought, as you felt them bring your hand to their chest like they’d done before.  _ Right, match your breathing. Come on, you can do this, _ you told yourself, feeling the rise and fall of their chest. You took shaky breaths, doing your best to match the pace. The oxygen helped lull the clawing in your chest some, allowing you some focus.

“There we go, bean, that’s it. Keep matching my breathing best you can, ‘K?” Hange spoke softly. You weren’t sure if it was your hearing or not, but it sounded barely above a whisper. You nodded softly, breaths coming easily now. You were able to look around, noting the area had seemingly cleared, save for you three scouts.

“Just us. Pixys cleared the Garrison out before they could see what was happening,” Moblit said, standing to the side. He’s noticed your worried looks. You looked back to Hange, who was offering you a sad smile. It had happened again, you lost control and needed help.

“Come on, let’s get back to base. Pixys is gonna have our friend brought tonight, to minimize it’s activity during transport,” Hange said, and you just nodded along, still slightly out of it.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you said, your voice still a little shaky. Hange shook their head, placing a hand on your shoulder, a sad smile gracing their face.

“No need to be sorry. You’re dealing with a lot right now. I understand, this part maybe more than some. We’ve all got some demon or other that we’re dealing with,” Hange finished, removing their hand from your shoulder. You nodded along, following them and Moblit as they started towards the lifts down the wall. The three of you walked in a comfortable silence back, each pondering something different.

  
  


**Xxxxx Afternoon xxxxX**

  
  


After getting back and grabbing lunch, Hange had sent you and Moblit off to get some rest, wanting you both at full energy tonight when the abnormal arrived. Easier said than done, it seemed, as you lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It didn’t help that you hadn’t been able to undo the belts of your ODM gear, thankfully able to get the rest of it off, at least. You were trying your best to adjust, but it just seemed to be a herculean task at times. Not to mention the panic attacks. You sighed, sitting up on your bed. You needed some fresh air. Yeah, fresh air would help. You strapped on your ODM gear, before heading for the stables. A nice ride alone would do you good, to clear your head, if nothing else. Giving a smile and a nod to the stable boys, you mounted your horse and headed out, setting a nice steady pace, heading nowhere in particular. The rolling hills were empty as you rode, and you could see the wall just off to your left. It was kinda peaceful, if you were being honest. You could forget your worries, if only for a little while. You veered your horse to the left, heading towards Wall Rose on a whim. You reached it shortly, tying your horse off at the base. Readying your ODM gear, you scaled the wall with ease, reaching the top. You hadn’t realized just how long you’d been riding, noting that the sun was low in the sky now. It must’ve been close to dinner, it seemed. You sighed, knowing you’d have to head back soon. You could enjoy the sunset though. That wouldn’t hurt, would it? With that thought, you sat, one leg outstretched with your other bent, able to rest your head on it. The sun started setting, a beautiful pinkish orange glow lighting up the horizon. You hadn’t seen the sun set like this in ages, not since your dad snuck you to the top of Wall Maria. It had been ages since you had thought of that memory, it brought a warm feeling to your chest. You’d lost him in the fall of Wall Maria, one of the many casualties, unfortunately. You hadn’t gotten the chance to say goodbye one last time, having already been halfway through training when the wall fell. It was one of the deciding factors on where you intended to spend your time as a soldier. You’d considered the Garrison at first, to follow in your dad’s footsteps. The scouts, however, had always had a certain pull to them, and after the fall of Maria, that pull became greater, a want inside you to reclaim your home. To make your father proud, one last time. The sudden darkness pulled you out of your thoughts. You must’ve missed the rest of the sunset. You sighed, pushing yourself to your feet. If you didn’t get back now, you’d miss the arrival of the abnormal, and you were sure there’d be hell to pay if you did. You made your way back down the wall, quickly mounting your horse. You took off at a fast pace, thinking if you made it back soon enough, you might be able to sneak into the kitchen and grab some bread.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling a little bit with this chapter so it's a bit shorter, I'm sorry. I know how the next few chapters will go, but this one I struggled with, So I apologize if the quality is shoddy at best. Hope you enjoy! Peace!

You made it back just in time, seeing the torches of presumably the Garrison in the distance. Hange, Moblit, and a few other scouts were waiting at the stables when you got there. _Well, there goes dinner,_ you thought, dismounting your horse before tying it up. Hange approached you as you finished, a concerned look on their face.

“You ok there bean? We couldn’t find you earlier, and with your horse gone, we weren’t sure what had happened,” they asked softly, their voice as concerned as their face showed. You nodded, feeling sheepish. You should’ve left a note or something, you realize. For all they knew, you could’ve been dead.

“I’m fine, sir. I’m sorry about that, I just needed some fresh air to clear my head,” you spoke, having trouble meeting their eyes. They sighed at this, causing you to look up, noticing for the first time the height difference. They had at least a good 12 centimeters on you, making you feel kinda short. At least under Levi, he had been the same height as you, so you hadn’t felt so short before, but now it brought a warmth to your cheeks, embarrassed by the difference.

“No need to be sorry, ‘K? We were just worried about you, and we couldn’t send anybody to check for you, what with the titan coming. Go grab some food and meet us near the forest. I’m sure you must be hungry by now,” Hange ordered, you nodding in agreement. You silently thanked them before heading off towards the mess hall. It wasn’t as quiet as you’d imagined, a few small groups spread around the tables, all sipping on something or other it seemed. The cooks were just cleaning up the trays of food as you arrived.

“Ah, good timing there kid. Section Commander Hange had us save you a tray. Thought you might be hungry,” the cook said, offering a smile. He’d been there longer than you, you remembered. Always a smile on his face, always kind. It was comforting.

“Thank you, sir,” you said, taking the tray they handed you. He waved off the formalities, returning to the cleanup. You sat down at an empty table, making quick work of the slop before pocketing the roll. You’d eat that on your way to meet Hange. You brought the tray back up to the kitchen staff, bidding them a good night as you took off for the forest. The group was easy to spot, having set up a makeshift barricade around the titan already. It hadn’t seemed like that long since you got back, but then again, this wasn’t Hange and their squad’s first captured titan. They must’ve had the process down to a science. As you got closer, you could see the titan was forced into a sitting position, multiple restraints around its neck and arms, as well as running across its legs to keep it down. It seemed docile at the moment, thankfully. Hange spotted you, waving you over. You complied, a pep in your step, interested in what they had to say.

“Good, you’re back. Thankfully this fella is affected by the lack of sunlight, or else this would’ve been much harder on us. All fueled up and ready to go?” they asked, grinning at you. You nodded, offering a smile back. They turned back to the titan, approaching cautiously. You followed suit, attaching a single blade to your hilt. You didn’t plan to hurt it, but if it tried to attack, you were ready. You looked to your left, Moblit doing the same as you both followed Hange closer. There was no sign of movement, aside from its eyes following the three of you as you circled it, examining it. It seemed like a pretty standard titan. Nothing abnormal aside from its fingers, which instead of normal human-like fingers, were hardened and shiny, almost like some form of crystal.

“Beanie, come see if you can knock a finger off. I’m curious,” Hange said, and you took a moment to ponder the nickname before stepping forward. In one swift motion, you swung your blade and cut off the pointer and middle fingers of the right hand. The titan made no move, almost as if it didn’t feel it, simply turning its eyes towards you. You watched as Hange bent down, picking up the digits carefully. Unlike the titan’s hand, the severed digits weren’t steaming. Hange took the two, knocking them together. Definitely some type of crystal, it seemed. A look at the titans hand showed you that its fingers had grown back, the same crystal material as its previous ones. Definitely an abnormal titan. You’d never seen nor heard of this ability previously, and if titans were evolving, this could be bad. You looked up, noticing the titans eyes still on you, watching. It sent a shiver down your spine, putting you at unease. 

"They’re light as a feather, yet feel like they’re harder than steel. Oh this is wonderful!” Hange exclaimed, nearly jumping with joy. You chuckled at that, it was nice seeing that pure excitement. “Moblit, Y/N, take off both hands please. I want to study them,” Hange ordered, both you and Moblit moving forward, taking the titan’s hands in single swings. This time, the severed pieces steamed as though they were disappearing, until all that remained were the digits. It was interesting, it seemed just the crystal formed remained. You bent down, picking the fingers up carefully. Hange was right, they were light as a feather. In terms of size, they were about two times the length of your own fingers, and twice as thick as well. As you straightened up, you heard a shout, followed by the snap of a cable. You looked up, just as the titan’s arm came free of the restraint, swatting at you. You just barely braced yourself as it made contact, throwing you back a few meters, you back slamming on the ground and knocking the breath out of you. The pounding was back in your ears, deafening the world to you as you pushed yourself up. You stood, shakily, as you watched the titan’s arm being restrained once again. The Garrison and Scout soldiers around you looked at you with concern, their mouths moving. You couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, you decided to ignore it for now and started walking back to where Hange and Moblit stood, concern filling their faces. You weren’t sure why everyone seemed so concerned, you just got the breath knocked out of you. You felt fine. No, wait, you didn’t feel anything. This revelation caused you to pause, causing you to look at yourself best you could. That’s when you saw the blood gushing from your sliced abdomen. _Oh. Ohhhhh,_ you thought, as all the pain and sound rushed back to you at once. You didn’t even have time to process it, your vision fading as you started falling forward, landing face down. The last thing you heard was the rushing of boots on the ground as you faded into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, welcome back for chapter 7 of my hyperfixation fic. I'm kind of proud of this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! P.S., you get bonus points if you notice the meme I snuck in there. Peace!

_ You woke, laying on a hard surface. You sat up, looking around. Last you remembered was the titan smacking you. Looking down at your stomach, you seemed fine. No, not fine. What was this? You hadn't worn these clothes since you were 12 or 13. Upon further inspection, you seemed just as small as you were at that age. You even had your arm again. You pushed yourself to your feet, looking around more. This was Wall Maria, you realized. The outer wall, near the gate that separated Shiganshina from the wilds. But everything seemed still intact. Yet, turning to look out over the city, the streets were empty. Nobody was around, no sound, not even birds chirping. You wondered what you'd find if you went back to your house, just inside the wall.  _

"Hey bean, if you ca-" _ a voice broke through the quiet. Was that Hange? You could barely make it out, and it cut out before you even realized you heard something. Shaking your head, you looked for a way down, spotting a lift nearby. You started towards it at a light jog. With ease, you let the lift to the ground, looking around once you were down. It wasn't just quiet, it was like everyone had just disappeared, all at once. You shook your head, clearing it. You wanted to go home. You  _ **_had_ ** _ to go home. You quickly made it to the main road through, heading towards the inner gate. You started at a light job, but the further you got from the outside gate, the more ruined things looked. Houses blown apart by rocks, blood stains in the street, forgotten momentos taken over by nature. You were sprinting now, nearing the gate. It took you a second to notice, but as you drew closer you could see it had been blown apart, canons scattered about. You focused your eyes ahead, trying not to focus on anything but getting home.  _

"Come on kid, do-" _ another voice cut through, even fainter than the first. It was a males voice, but aside from that you couldn't tell much about it. You ignored it again, your house in sight as you passed the shattered gate. It was still there. Compared to the houses around it, it was in great condition. Like someone had been living there, taking of it. Your heart jumped. Could it be? The sun must've been setting, the sky turning dark as you approached. You slowed down to a walk, coming to the door. The sky had gone completely dark by now, but you could see light coming from inside. You could even hear laughter. Their laughter. You reached for the door, noticing just how shaky your hands were, as you turned the knob and pushed the door open. Sitting there at the table, faces lit by lanterns, were your parents. Your dad was still in his uniform, while your mother had on the same pajamas she had that day.  _ **_The day she passed_ ** _ , you thought to yourself. They looked to you as you walked in, smiling. Your whole body was shaking now, as they stood from their seats. _

_ "Y/N, I've missed you so much," your mother said, tears in her eyes as she approached you. She wrapped her arms around you in a tight hug, sobs wracking her body. You returned the hug, but as you went to wrap your arms around her, only your left went all the way around, and you were taller now. You still hugged her tightly, warming your chest. You didn't even notice, until he hugged you, that your father had walked up as well. _

_ "I'm sorry, sweetie. I tried my best to come home to you, I really did," your dad said, sobs wracking his body too. You started crying too, not able to find your voice. You hadn't realized just how much you missed this. _

"Dammit get her back we're losi-"  _ the voice cut through again. It really did sound like Hange. You ignored it for now, relishing in the three-way hug. _

_ "I'm sorry, I wish you could stay with us dear. I really do, but," your mother said, stepping back as she released the hug, your father doing the same. You looked at them confused. What were they doing? _

_ "Its not your time yet, sweetie. We'll be together again, one day. But for now, you have others waiting for you to come back. Go back to them, and we'll keep the lights on, ok? We love you," your father said, wrapping an arm around your mothers shoulders as they waved st you. _

_ "I-I love you guys too," you said, offering a sad smile. They returned the smile, and you noticed things starting to fade away. They were the last things to fade from view, everything going black. _

  
  


XxxxxxxxxX

  
  


You woke first to the sounds of rushing around. You couldn't quite open your eyes yet, but there was obviously something happening, but you couldn't make out just what was.

"Her breathing and heart rate is steadying. I think she's stabilizing now," an unfamiliar voice said, making you wonder what he was talk- oh. That's right. You slowly forced your eyes open, blinking at the bright light above you. You were laying in some kind of bed, you realized, as your blurry eyes watched a couple figures moving around you. Someone grabbed your hand.

"She's waking up!" Someone said. Was that Hange? You couldn't tell, you still felt out of it. You made to sit up, but a pair of hands on your shoulders stopped you.

"Relax bean, it's OK. You're ok," that was definitely Hange speaking, causing you to relax some. Your vision clearing with a few more blinks, you were able to look to your left, seeing Hange sitting there. They were the one holding your hand. They'd looked upset. Was this over what happened? No, it couldn't have been. You couldn't think clearly. Did you hit your head? You didn't remember hitting your head, but you also remember blacking out, so maybe. You couldn't make heads or tails of it. You decided to offer a small smile to Hange, who returned one even bigger, if sadder.

"Sorry sirrr," you said, stopping. Why did you draw that out? Were you still that out of it that you couldn't speak right? Hange chuckled lightly at that.

"Shhhh. Rest. Everything's gonna be alright," they said, and you weren't sure if it was meant for you or themselves. Either way, you relaxed. If Hange said it was gonna be alright, you could trust them. You snuggled into your warm bed, suddenly very tired. You squeezed Hange's hand, smiling as you drifted to sleep.

  
  


Xxxxx The Next Morning xxxxX

  
  


You woke much the same as you did before, your hearing coming back first. You opened your eyes quickly, noting you were in the same room. You went to move to sit up to look around, but stopped yourself when you couldn't move your left arm. Turning your head to look, you saw why. Hange was sitting next to your bed, arm wrapped around yours with their head resting on it, fast asleep. They looked so peaceful like this, a smile gracing your cheeks. Wait, why were you smiling? They were only there cause they were worried about you. You set your head back down, focusing on the ceiling. You sighed, you just couldn't catch a break lately. First your arm, then the trauma and anxiety, and now this? You snuggled into your bed again, getting comfortable as you let your mind wander. Memories of that dream came back, of hugging your mother and father one last time, seeing your home once again. It brought a warmth to your chest, as well as an ache you hadn't felt in a while. You weren't quite sure what that dream was. It had felt so real. You had wanted it to be real so badly, you didn't want to leave. You didn't even notice you had started crying till you felt the salty tears touch your lips. A stirring at your side brought you out of your thoughts, finding Hange straightening up as they yawned. Were they here all night? You realize you hadn't even questioned them being there. They turned to you, seeing that you were awake again before smiling. They leaned forward, carefully wrapping you in a hug, one you just melted into, sighing as you did so. You couldn't get past how great this felt, smiling as you buried your head into their shoulder. It felt like the hug lasted for ages, Hange finally releasing you, offering a smile. They had a tint of red to their cheeks, you noticed.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," they said, you just nodded and smiled in response. You tried to think of something to say, but nothing came, so you just lay there, smiling at them. 

"Listen, rest up some more ok? I'm gonna grab us some gruel, I imagine you're hungry and thirsty by now," Hange said softly, giving your hand a squeeze as they stood, stretching their limbs. They had definitely slept in that chair all night. You nodded at them, offering what you hoped to be a thankful smile, before they left the room to grab some food. You snuggled back into bed, smiling as the tiredness took back over. Maybe resting just a little longer wouldn't hurt, you thought, as you drifted back into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

You awoke to a soft nudging on your shoulder. Opening your eyes, you saw it was Hange, back with some food for you both. You smiled at them, thankful for it as they set it down on the tray next to you. You sat up, wincing at the pain in your abdomen before getting comfortable.

"Thank you, sir," you offered, your voice coming out quiet and raspy. You hadn't realized how dry your throat felt till you tried to speak. 

"Please, drop the formalities. No need to thank me or keep calling me sir or any of that," Hange said, brushing it off. You paused for a moment to take a sip of water, making a noise at the soothing feeling. 

"What would you like me to call you then?" You asked, quirking an eyebrow at them.  _ Why wouldn't I call you sir? You're my commanding officer,  _ you thought, trying to understand their thought process. They paused at this, seemingly thinking something over, before a tint of red lit their cheeks up. They shook their head clear of whatever it was, before looking at you.

"I'm not sure, really. You can give me a nickname, call me Hange, call me Zoe, whatever you like honestly. Kinda like how I started calling you beanie," they explained, cheeks still red from something. You had half a mind to call it cute, but shoved it out of your head. They were your commanding officer, so no flirting allowed. Not that you wanted to flirt with them, did you?  _ Nope, packing that one down to deal with later _ . You thought, trying to decide what to call them. An idea popped into your head, causing you to have a devious smirk on your face.

"What about peaches? Cause your cheeks look like peaches right now," you said, them turning to you wide eyed. It took a second before their cheeks went fully red, almost like a tomato. Maybe you'd have to change that nickname. 

"T-that'll work," they said simply, turning towards their food to hide their face. Did they just stutter? Were they feeling sick maybe?

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are super red and you stuttered. Don't tell me being in here you haven't taken care of yourself," you said, almost scolding them. They shook their head at that, offering you a smile.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. It's just something else on my mind," they said, you nodding. That seemed reasonable. They always seemed to have so much on their mind. 

"What happened? After I blacked out, I mean," you asked, curiosity overtaking your mind. They immediately frowned at the mention of it, which made you worried.

"When you blacked out, Moblit and I rushed to you. Moblit worked on stopping the bleeding while I- I had to do CPR. You weren't breathing. We were worried- I was worried that we were losing you. Finally I got you breathing again, and brought you to the infirmary… it was touch and go for a while. Even the pipsqueak and commander showed up," they explained, spurring the memory of the voices in your dream. You recognized the male in voice as Captain Levi now. 

"I heard you guys while I was out," you said, thinking back to it. This caught Hange's attention.

"What exactly did you hear? And what was it like?" Hange asked, curiosity filling their voice. It brought a small smile to your face. 

"It was.. interesting. I was back in Shiganshina. But before it was destroyed, at least at first. The further I got from the outside gate, the more destroyed it got. That was when I first heard you, at least I think it was you. I couldn't make out much other than 'Hey Bean' before your voice cut out. By the time I reached the inner gate, it looked pretty much how I imagined, all wrecked and destroyed and abandoned," you paused, catching your breath. You took the moment to study Hange's face, before continuing, "I just remember this strong urge to go home that whole time. Nothing else mattered, just get home. I did make it there, right about the time I heard Captain Levi say something to me. I couldn't make out what he said, exactly. When I got to my house, it seemed almost untouched, and the lights were on, and-" you stopped abruptly, trying to catch your breath. You hadn't realized you were starting to hyperventilate, looking towards Hange in a plea for help. They scooted their chair forward, before grabbing your hand and bringing it to their chest.  _ Right. Match the breaths,  _ you thought, smiling in relief as your breathing calmed.

"You don't have to finish, Bean. I'm sorry if I made you  **a** anxious ask-" you sushed them before they could finish, shaking your head.

"It's fine, I'm sorry. Just brought up a lot of memories. I got to the house though, and it was like the home I remembered. The lights were even on, and when I entered, they were there, sitting and laughing and smiling. They got up and hugged me, and I heard your voice again, something about 'get her back'. And that's when- when they told me they loved me and missed me, but… that it wasn't my time yet, and th-that they'd be waiting for me," you finished, tears starting to flow freely down your cheeks. An ache filled your chest at the memory. A sudden shuffling drew your attention, as Hange stood and moved closer to you, carefully wrapping you in a hug. You wrapped your arm around to return the hug, before crying even harder into their shoulder. They didn't say anything to you, just kept you wrapped in their embrace, letting you cry yourself out. It was comforting, to say the least. You hadn't cried like this in ages, opting to always push things down. You cried over your parents, over the losses at Maria, over your lost comrades, over your arm. It seemed like you cried for hours, before having no more tears left to cry. Seemingly sensing you were done, Hange let go of you, much to your dismay. It had been comfortable, but you knew it had to end.

"You feel any better, bean?" Hange asked softly, a sad smile on their face and a softness in their eyes you never noticed before. You nodded, barely perceptible, still staring into Hange's warm brown eyes. You could feel your cheeks warming a little, as neither of you wanted to look away. A knock at the door broke the silence, drawing your eyes to see who had come. The door opened, revealing Captain Levi, followed closely by the Commander. The last time the four of you had been in a room together, was just a few days ago. Was it only a few days ago? It seemed like so much longer.

"Is this a bad time, y/n? We can come back later," Erwin asked, probably noticing evidence of your crying. You shook your head no, the commander offering you a smile in return.

"We come bearing good news and bad news, then. Shall we begin with the bad?" Erwin asked, sounding more cheerful than he probably should have. You looked at him puzzledly, curious as to what he was talking about, before nodding in response.

"The bad news is that you've been put on bed rest for the next two weeks. As it stands, you seem to be a danger magnet, as well as in need of some time off," Erein spoke quickly, hoping to rip the band-aid off. You stared at him slack-jawed for a moment, before it hit you.

"Commander Erwin, sir, with all due respect, last night was a flu-" Erwin sushed you before you could finish, a look in his eye told you to listen.

"In less than a week, you've lost fellow soldiers, an arm, had multiple panic attacks as well as a destructive breakdown, and nearly died. This is not up for debate. Am I clear on this?" Erwin ordered, looking to you for some sort of response. Moments like these reminded you just how powerful he could seem. You nodded meekly, before he continued. "The good news, however, is that you're not the only one. I'm ordering everyone two weeks off, as well as mandating some sort of therapy. This last expedition was tough on all of us, and we could use this, truly." You stared at the commander in awe and surprise. In the two years here, you'd never gotten more than a day or two off at a time, nobody had. You looked towards Levi and Hange, who were having their own quiet discussion. This gave you a moment to really pay attention, noting the extra bags under both of their eyes. You weren't the only one tired from recent events, it seemed. You turned back to the commander, nodding in understanding. He offered you a smile, turning to Levi and whispering something. They both shared a look, before bidding farewells and exiting, leaving you and Hange once again. They turned to you with a small smile.

"Come on, we ought to eat before things get much colder," they said, motioning to your forgotten food. With everything happening, you forgot how hungry you were. You nodded and smiled at them, before digging in. They followed suit, and you both ate in a comfortable silence. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, one and all! Another shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoy! Peace!

It had been a few hours since you ate breakfast. Hange had left shortly after, then the doctor came in, changing your bandages and giving you some antibiotics. According to him, if they were any deeper, they wouldn’t have been able to save you. You guessed that meant you were pretty lucky. As lucky as you could be, when getting disarmed and disemboweled. You supposed it could’ve gone worse, but what shit luck to have it happen in the first place. You were stuck in bed for at least the next two days, which thankfully one of them included today. Still sucked, though. You sighed, snuggling into the bed, staring into the ceiling, letting your mind wander. Your thoughts drifted to Hange, bringing a small smile to your face. You hoped they were doing ok, they seemed rather tired and flustered this morning. Maybe they left to get some actual rest in their bed, or knowing them, they probably went back to study the titan. You shuddered, thinking back to the titan smacking you. You shook your head, turning your thoughts back to your section commander. What was up with them wanting you to stop calling you sir? Nobody else, save maybe Moblit, was allowed that luxury that you knew of. So why you? You weren’t anything special. Besides, what was that earlier? Were you really considering flirting with them? It must've just been the pain meds. That's what it was, must've been the medicine, you told yourself, somewhat unconvinced. Besides, you were in no condition to even think about that. Then again, what else was left to do? You couldn't get out of bed to do anything, everybody else was relaxing, and aside from Erwin, Levi, and Hange, you didn't speak much to anyone anyways. You hadn't even had much of a conversation with Moblit yet. You groaned, it was gonna be a long 2 days in here. Unless.. you let the thought drift off, looking around the room. There was a countertop, with cupboards above and below, but what caught your eye was the fresh set of clothes laying atop it. You glanced around again, making sure no one was around. With some effort and grunting, you sat up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You ignored the pulls of pain, pushing yourself off the bed to your feet. You steadied yourself with the bed, making sure you didn't immediately topple over. Once your footing was sure, you quietly made your way to the clothes, looking closer at them. Thankfully everything was fairly easy. A black t-shirt, a fresh pair of underwear, a sports bra, and sweatpants. Nothing fancy, but much better than a gown and bandages. Less conspicuous too. You made quick work of the change, only losing your balance once, accidentally twisting a little too far. You were careful not to do that again, the pain excruciating even with the meds. Finally dressed, you slipped on your shows and jackets frowning. This was your second new jacket in a week's time. It fit like a glove though, offering you some comfort. Peeking through the door, you made sure the halls were empty, before walking in the direction of your room. At least there, you had stuff to do. Books to read, paper to doodle or write on. Something other than just staring at the ceiling, stuck in your own head. You rounded a corner, in the homestretch. You just reached your door as you heard someone clear their throat. Fuckkkkkkk, you thought, turning to see who it was. Your eyes landed upon, of all people, Moblit. You hadn't expected him.   
Expected? Or hoped for someone else? The voice whispered, shaking your head quickly before offering a guilty smile to the man. He held your gaze disapprovingly.   
"Oh, heyyyyy Moblit, what can I do for you?" You asked, anxious now. He was sure to rat you out. He just shook his head and sighed, approaching youn causing you to gulp in fear.  
"You're just as bad as they are, I swear," he spoke, softer than you expected. You thought he was gonna scold you.  
"What do you mean?" You asked, trying to sound innocent. He shook his head again, moving in front of you and opening the door.  
"I mean, you're just like Hange. Even when you're supposed to be resting, you can't stop yourself. You have to keep moving and pushing. If it weren't for them begging and pleading with the Commander, you would've been still on bed rest after losing your arm," he said, gesturing for you to step into your room, holding the door for you. You offered a meek smile, stepping inside. He followed, closing the door.  
"Why would they do that for me? We barely knew each other before," you questioned, curiosity piqued. This caused Moblit to laugh, startling you.  
"Oh please, you may not have known much about Hange, but they knew about you. Captain Levi sang nothing but praise for you since you joined, and they've been after you for the last year to have you transferred from Levi's squad to theirs. When the opportunity came, they jumped at it and had your transferred before anyone else could grab you, begging to get you started to make up for the year you haven't been in their squad," Moblit explained, smiling at it. You started on your bed, absorbing this new information. The captain was proud of you? All you've ever seen from him is indifference, not just to you, but to everyone. Well, almost everyone. There was that one time you forgot to knock, your thoughts trailed off, blushing at that memory. The two of them had definitely meant to lock that door.   
"I had no idea. Outside of a handful of interactions, I barely knew them before now. Why hadn't they approached me beforehand?" You asked, earning a chuckle from Moblit.  
"Well, the little captain threatened Hange that he would, and I quote, 'cut off their legs with a rusty spoon and feed them to titans, and then throw the rest of them to the wolves'. He can be scary, with or without blades," Moblit remarked, and you nodded. He sure could be. 2 years under him and that much was clear.  
"How are they doing, by the way? They seemed tired this morning, maybe a little feverish too. Their cheeks were quite red," you remarked, thinking back. You heard Moblit stifle a laugh, doing his best to keep a straight face.  
"They're resting, thankfully. They stayed the night by your side, even after the commander and captain tried kicking them out," Moblit remarked, doing his best to ignore your quirked eyebrow. You still wondered what that laugh was about.   
"I'm surprised they're not studying the titan right now. I kinda threw a wrench in their plans last night, I figured they'd wanna catch up," you said, imagining a half asleep Hange trying to study the titan. You heard Moblit sigh, drawing your attention.  
"While we were busy with what had happened, the titan broke another restraint. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the Garrison put it down without a seconds hesitation. Probably for the best, don't need anyone else injured," Moblit explained, and you weren't sure how to feel about the situation.   
"You gonna tell the boss on me?" You asked, breaking the silence. Moblit laughed, shaking his head with a smile.  
"Nah. Hange asked me to grab you a book or two from your room before they went to bed. Figured you might get a little bored. Looks like they were right about that one," Moblit laughed again, you joining him. It was nice, relaxing really. You stood from the bed finally, wincing as the movement stretched on one of your stitches.   
"I guess I should get a book and head back, before I really am caught then, eh?" You asked, grabbing a random book off your shelf. Moblit laughed again, not having much to say. The two of you left your room in silence, bidding your farewells at the door, him heading to his own room while you slowly made your way back to the infirmary room. You were hurting pretty good by now, all the movement jostling those stitches. You were glad to lay back down in bed, setting your book down beside you. You snuggled under the blankets, drifting into a deep sleep. The book could wait, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter! Hope its ok! Struggled a little writing this, plus I got caught reading some Korrasami fics that slowed me down, oops. Anyway, peace!

Before you knew it, your two days of bed rest came and went. Hange had been in and out, checking on you and bringing you food. You'd scolded them a few times, the look of exhaustion prevalent across their face. Each time you had scolded them, they just waved it off, saying it had been nothing, but you knew better. They weren’t sleeping, and now that you were off bed rest, you were going to get to the bottom of it. You all still had 12 days before you were allowed back to normal duties, giving you prime time with them. You hoped, at least, standing outside their room. It was around lunch time now, and no one had seen them since they left your room before breakfast. You took a deep breath, before rapping your knuckles on the door. You heard a muffled shuffle, as footsteps slowly approached the door. The door opened a crack, bespectacled brown eyes peering out at you. The door opened further, revealing Hange. They had switched to their pajamas after checking on you this morning, and they looked rough. Like they’d been crying all morning, their cheeks red and splotchy. Wordlessly, they motioned for you to come inside. Once you were in, they shut the door softly. They looked like they could start crying again at any second. Wordlessly, you stepped forward, wrapping them in a hug as best you could. They immediately started sobbing into your shoulder, letting loose what they’d been holding in. You held them close, for what seemed like forever, not that you minded. Eventually, the sobbing just turned to being held there in the hug.  
“You ok there peaches?” you whispered softly, not wanting to disturb them too much. They nodded into your shoulder, before slowly letting the hug go. They grabbed your hand softly, leading you to the bed, gesturing for you to sit. You complied, bouncing gently on the bed as they sat next to you, eyes fixed to the floor. They cleared their throat, before turning their head to look at you. You met their warm brown eyes, holding their stare.  
“I'm sorry, y/n. I shouldn't have pushed so hard to get you started. I should've given you time to adjust, time to heal. Now here we are, and you're struggling with anxiety and ptsd and I almost got you killed. When we come off this forced vacation, you're free to go back to the Levi squad. I'm sure it would be a welcome change of pace compared to the last few days," they said softly, obviously upset. They broke their eye contact with you, opting to stare at their feet. They blame themselves for this? Why? Do they not want me in their squad anymore? What even? Your thoughts ran wild, confused, trying to process what was going on. You reached out, gently turning their head to face you. Your hand tingled at the contact, but you ignored it as you met eyes once again.  
"Listen, Hange. I… the past couple of days have been rough. There's no sugar coating it. However, do you really think I would've just sat around? Even if I was ordered to? This has nothing to do with you pushing me forward. Sure, maybe I should've handled things better, taken some time for… a proper readjustment. But I chose this as much as you did. Working with you? Wouldn't trade it for anything so far. Sure, it's not Levi squad, but it's just as good. You're an amazing captain, and being around you, your energy is.. infectious. It brings so many good memories back to me. So if you'll keep me, I'd like to stay under you in your squad," you said, keeping eye contact. You realized now, your hand hadn't left their cheek that whole time, and dropped it to your side, this time breaking the eye contact to stare at your own feet. Your hand was still tingling from the contact, and you could feel the warmth spreading from your neck into your cheeks. It was odd for you. Under Levi, there was always this cold professionalism, which wasn't a bad thing. With Hange though, things were much more open, with many more feelings. You respected and looked up to Levi, but with Hange it was just… different. You couldn't quite explain it yet.  
"So.. you don't hate me and blame me?" Hange finally spoke up, grabbing your attention. Blame them? Hate them? What? Your thoughts ran wild, before you realized. Anxiety. They're dealing with their own anxiety. You looked back to them, offering a soft smile.  
"Of course not. I dont think I could hate you, and I certainly don't blame you," you said, resting your hand on their shoulder. They smiled at that, brightening up a little bit. You felt your cheeks warm further at their smile. You realized it wasn't just your cheeks that warmed at their smile, feeling it in your chest. Before you could react, they wrapped you in a tight hug. You relaxed into their embrace, closing your eyes and resting your head on their shoulder. You weren't sure what this feeling in your chest was, but it was good, and you never wanted it to go away. All too soon, in your opinion, they let you go, standing up and straightening their clothes. You watched in fascination, as they stretched with their back to you. You averted your eyes as their pajama shirt rode up some, showing off some of their well-defined back muscles. You never realized the captain had that much definition. Then again, it hadn't been that long since you knew them better.   
"Think we've still got time to grab lunch beanie? All these emotions have me hungry," Hange asked, turning to you with a smile. Your cheeks were still warm from earlier, you noted, before standing up yourself.  
"If we hurry, we might be able to grab something. I'll be glad to eat somewhere other than my room," you said, smiling. They laughed at that, making their way out of their room, you followed suit, shutting the door. The two of you walked in peaceful silence to the mess hall, the familiar noise and bustle music to your ears. It made things feel almost normal. Almost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I promise this will be the last short chapter for a while! From here on out I have much longer chapters planned. Some fluff to make up for the angst. Hope you all enjoy, peace!

The twelve days came and went in a blur. You'd been to see the therapist twice, both times you felt a little lighter after the fact. It wasn't much, but it seemed to silence that voice in the back of your head. You'd spent a lot of time with Hange, talking about theories and experiments they wanted to try. It was nice, their excited energy as infectious energy. It would always bring a smile to your face, seeing them talk about things they were obviously passionate about, and that pleasant warmth in your chest kept coming back. It had now been about three total weeks since everyone was allowed back to duty, when you, Hange, and Moblit, were called to the Commanders office. You were curious as to what this was about, especially once you saw Levi standing beside the desk he commander was sitting at.

"Good, you made it. Before we leave for our next expedition, we were asked by our former commander to visit the new batch of cadets for a week, give them tips, and put the fear of god into them. I agreed to this, figuring we could use this to recon future scouts. I'd like the three of you to accompany Levi and I in doing so, each of you holding a different perspective on things," Erwin paused, looking over the three of you. It made you nervous, feeling like some unsaid responsibility was placed on your shoulders.

"When do we leave, sir?" Hange asked, causing you to look over to them. They had an almost feral smile on their face, glasses resting on top of their head. You could tell they were brimming with excitement. You smiled at that, before turning back to the commander.

"First thing tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn. You'll have the rest of the day to prepare. Now if you'll excuse us, Levi and I have some plans to discuss," Erwin said, sharing a look with the captain. You knew that look, or at least thought you did. _Plans my ass. Hopefully they'll lock the door this time,_ you thought, trying your best not to laugh as the three of you saluted, before leaving the office. As soon as the door shut and your group was a little distance away, Hange broke out laughing, double over as they did so.

"What's so funny?" you asked, mildly confused. Moblit just sighed and continued walking, apparantly clued in on what was happening. You spared a questioning look in his direction, before a hand on your shoulder brought your attention back to Hange, who was now wiping tears out of their eyes.

"Oh if only I could tell you what I knew, you'd laugh too, beanie," Hange said, smiling, before it clicked and you laughed at it. Of course they'd know, they had a bond with the two gentlemen.

"Listen, I'm just hoping they lock the door this time," you said nonchalantly, watching as Hange's eyes went wide and they started laughing again, holding onto your shoulder for support. A warmth spread from their hand, creeping into your chest before making it's way to your cheeks. _God you're adorable,_ you thought, before slapping a hand to your face to cover your mouth and cheeks, eyes wide. Did you really just think that? You could feel your cheeks growing even warmer as you processed for a second, not noticing as Hange looked at you with a curious frown. The back of their hand gracing your forehead brought you back to the world.

"You ok there beanie? You look a little flushed," they asked, looking you in the eyes, making you flush even more. _Those eyes,_ you absentmindedly thought, staring back into the warm brown orbs. Hange grabbing your hand brought you out of your staring, as they brought it to their chest. Were you having an anxiety attack? No, that wasn't right. It must've seemed like it though, as you heard Hange's voice.

"Match my breathing, 'K? It's alright," Hange said softly, taking deep and slow breaths to show you, making you blush even more. That was so thoughtful.

"I-I'm okay, sir," you stuttered out, offering a smile as they breathed a sigh of relief, keeping your hand to their chest. "Just a little s-spacey today."

"That's good! I was worried for a second there," they responded, before looking down and realizing they still held your hand. They dropped it with a yelp, cheeks turning red at this. It was like they turned into a tomato. _A cute tomato. A cutato,_ you thought, before shaking your head clear of it. They were your captain, you couldn't think like that. _Erwin is Levi's superior though, and look at that,_ the voice in your head popped in, making you flush a deep red. Since when did the voice have a nice side to it? You shook your head again, trying to clear your head of those thoughts. _Ah come on, you like them, they obviously like you. Stop fighting it,_ the voice said again. What was it talking about? Did you like them that way? No, that was absurd. Then again, they did bring a happiness to you that you weren't used to. This was getting confusing. Even if you DID hypothetically like them, there was no way they liked you back. It's not like they cared for you or tried to cheer you up or bring a smile to your face or- _Oh. Maybe they did actually,_ you thought, the voice laughing at you. _There ya go squirt. About time you realized what was happening. Now go get them,_ the voice said, laughing as it did. You weren't sure how you were supposed to do that though. You couldn't remember actually ever liking someone like this, let alone acting on it.

"Earth to beanie, you in there?" Hange asked, knocking softly on your forehead. You blinked a few times, bring your focus to just how close they were to you. They had one eye closed like they were trying to inspect something in your eyes, face only inches from yours. You blushed at the proximity, nodding slightly. Hange sighed in relief, standing straight. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a picnic dinner tonight? I figure, it might be the last peaceful day we get for a while, and we might as well enjoy it. If you wanted to, that is." They rubbed the back of their head sheepishly, looking to their feet. You could see a small blush gracing their cheeks at this. Was this them making the first move?

"Of course! Never know when we'll get another day like today. Did you have a place in mind for the picnic?" you asked, thoughts already spinning. They shook their head, watching you as you got an idea, a smile spreading to your face. "Meet me at the stables with dinner packed and ready to go, along with your ODM gear. I've got the perfect spot, if that's ok with you," you finished, flushing as you realized you hijacked their idea. They didn't seem upset, however, smiling at the idea.

"Sounds good beanie! Meet you there in an hour?" they asked, and you just nodded, before sprinting off towards your room. _Holy shit, is this a date?_


End file.
